


Starlit Reverie

by CassieHughes



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Not my usual headcannon, Not part of the Greenleaf universe, Poetry, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 06:51:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4994437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassieHughes/pseuds/CassieHughes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thranduil + a tree + starlight = wishful reverie</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starlit Reverie

~

 

 

In starlight I can see your face

once more within this greening wood,

And though a mirage of my mind

I hold it close, my pain withstood.

 

The night owl hoots a lone lament.

The bat wings past in silent haste.

Yet still I rest upon this bough,

Entrapped within your dream embrace.

 

For ‘though you may be far away

in stranger lands than I have seen.

Within my heart you yet reside

and always will, my golden queen.

**Author's Note:**

> This is not compatible with my usual universe it just popped into my head and wouldn't go away!


End file.
